


My Prison Bitch

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dom/sub, Erotic Poetry, M/M, Pon Farr, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock takes Jim for a ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Prison Bitch

  
Let me take you for a ride.

I know many have tried.

But, I'm special, so I get to decide.

Whether to ride ya, or strike that hide.

Let me feel you as I climb, and slide.

As I ride you from behind.

No, I am not in my right mind.

Don't let me be so kind.

I know you like it a little rough.

Always being so very tough.

If only you knew what I want to do, cough, cough.

Tied up, it's too bad you could scratch my itch.

Oh my darling prison bitch.


End file.
